


The Start Of Something New

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: First Blowjob, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Confusion, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Westlife can begin, the lads need to get to know each other better.<br/>Nicky and Bryan travel to Sligo to spend some time with their new band mates. There's an instant attraction for Shane & Nicky which they both try to fight... But sometimes you have to give in to temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on live-journal on 4th August 2007

Shane stood nervously on the footpath outside the cafe his parents owned. Kian and Mark were waiting with him and they each took turns checking their watches. Their new band mates were late. Their first visit to Sligo and they were late.   
When Louis had suggested they all spend some quality time together, to get to know each other better, Shane hadn't expected his mother to then invite both Bryan and Nicky to stay in the apartment above the cafe. 

Ten minutes later, a car pulled up in front of them. The back door opened and Bryan jumped out. He greeted each of them with a big hello and an over-excited smile. Nicky climbed out after him and greeted his new friends with almost as much enthusiasm.   
Shane's mother exited the cafe and came over to greet the new arrivals. As Nicky's father helped to retrieve the luggage from the trunk of his car, Mae invited him and his wife inside for some tea. 

The five excited lads all transported Bryan and Nicky's luggage inside the cafe and up the stairs.   
"This used to be my room" Shane told Nicky as he placed the older boy's suitcase inside the door. Nicky nodded but didn't say anything. "Bryan's in the room across the hall. That room was my brother's"   
"How many do you have again?"   
"There's seven of us all up"   
"Wow"   
"Yeah... And I'm the youngest"   
"The baby of the family..." Nicky smiled. "I'm the middle child myself"   
"Ever suffer from middle-child syndrome?"   
Nicky looked at Shane.   
"Sorry" Shane replied as he looked away. "It was rude of me to ask"   
"It's okay... We're supposed to be getting to know each other"   
"So, are you looking forward to... Spending time here in Sligo?"   
"I guess... But I'm kinda used to the big city" 

"So, when's lunch?" Bryan asked as he entered the room.   
"Bryan!" Nicky exclaimed. "Don't be rude"   
Shane laughed.   
"It's okay" he said. "Why don't we all go downstairs and eat? Then we can decide how we want to spend the afternoon" 

They all made their way back down the stairs. Nicky was surprised to see his parents still there. They appeared to be drinking tea with another couple.   
"Our parents seem to be getting along" Shane smiled at Nicky. The older boy smiled back at him.   
"So" Shane told the rest of the lads. "Order whatever you want, it's on us"   
"Wow, thanks Shane" Bryan said.   
"Yeah, thanks Mr. & Mrs. Filan" Mark called to Shane's parents.   
The five lads settled down at one of the tables and looked over the menu. There was laughs and smiles all around as they each tried to decide what to have. 

 

They spent the majority of the afternoon hanging out in the cafe. Bryan had wanted to see more of the town, namely the McDonalds and the Burger King... To prove such a small town really did have such places. But Mark had insisted there would be plenty of time for that later.   
Their conversations never wavered as they never ran out of things to say. The Sligo boys shared stories of growing up together in a small town while Bryan and Nicky shared tales of their upbringings in Dublin. Nicky also told of his time away from home training with Leeds United. This had led into Bryan challenging Nicky to a kick-off. Never one to back down from a challenge, Nicky accepted.   
Kian retrieved a soccer ball from the store room and they all set off for the local school.   
They reached the soccer field, with it's proper goal posts which Bryan ran to.   
"Okay" Bryan said, taking charge. "Best out of five"   
Nicky smiled and took the ball from Kian. 

 

The three local lads stepped aside to watch. Nicky managed to slide four past Bryan which the younger boy insisted was pure luck. They switched positions and Nicky took to the goal posts. He blocked Bryan's first shot but the next three got past him. Bryan kicked the ball one last time, Nicky reached for it and knocked it away from the goal.   
"Yes!" Nicky shouted, pleased by his victory. Kian and Shane were cheering him on.   
Nicky hurried across the field and, in his excitement, he hugged Shane.   
"I'm a little over-competitive" Nicky told Shane.   
"Thanks for the heads-up" Shane replied.   
Nicky realized he was still hugging the brunette and he quickly let him go. 

 

As they made their way back to the cafe, Nicky walked with Shane and Kian while Mark and Bryan trailed behind them.   
"I really couldn't imagine growing up in such a small town" Nicky admitted.   
Kian shrugged and smiled.   
"It's life as we know it" Kian confessed.   
"And it's all about to change" Shane replied.   
"You really think we can do it?" Nicky asked them.   
"Of course" Shane said.   
"Well, we're going to give it a damn good try" Kian added. 

They continued with small talk for the remainder of the walk. Each talking about what kind of car they would buy when they made it big. Before long, they were back at the Carlton Cafe. Kian bid them goodnight, stating he'd promised to spend time with his younger brother that night. Shane & Nicky and Mark & Bryan all went upstairs and into the apartment Shane used to live in.   
Nicky was standing in the Kitchen with Shane when Bryan approached him. 

"Hey, Nicky" Bryan began. "I know we were supposed to be staying here but Mark's invited me to stay with his family tonight..."   
"Okay" Nicky replied.   
"Will you be okay on your own here?"   
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"   
"No reason... Well, we'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"   
"Yeah, night lads"   
"Night" 

A few minutes later, Bryan and Mark left with all Bryan's luggage. Nicky watched them leave and was relieved that Shane was still with him.   
"I guess you'll be leaving soon, huh?" Nicky said to him.   
"I don't have to" Shane replied.   
Nicky nodded.   
"You know, why don't you come home with me? You don't really want to stay here alone... Do you? And my mam would love to have you"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Sure I'm sure. We were going to have you and Bryan at our house but dad said you lads might prefer to have the apartment"   
"Well, good thing I haven't unpacked yet"   
"You want to stay here a while longer?"   
"Nah, we can go whenever you want" 

***** 

Shane had walked from the cafe to his house more times then he could count but tonight, something was different about it. As he walked along, carrying one of Nicky's bags, he lost track of where he was going or how long it was taking. The two lads laughed, talked and joked for the entire trek. 

"Mam?" Shane called as he opened the front door. "Dad?"   
"Shane?" Mae replied.   
They walked through the house to the Kitchen and found Shane's mother at the table.   
"Nicky, hello" she greeted him.   
"Hi Mrs. Filan" Nicky replied.   
"Bryan's staying with Mark so I invited Nicky to stay here tonight, rather than leave him in town on his own" Shane told his mother.   
"Well, the kettle's just boiled"   
"No thanks mam"   
"Nicky?" He shook his head. 

"Night mam" Shane kissed his mother on the cheek.   
"Night boys" she replied.   
"Goodnight" Nicky added. 

Shane led Nicky down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. Nicky followed and he smiled when he noted the twin beds in Shane's room. Shane saw Nicky's smile and he winced.   
"I used to share with my brother" Shane admitted.   
"You didn't have bunk beds" Nicky asked.   
"I always wanted them but mam kept saying no"   
The blonde laughed as Shane sat down on his bed.   
"Well... Just make yourself comfortable" Shane told him. 

The older boy didn't follow suit. He placed his bag on the bed but walked over to Shane's desk. On the wall above the desk was a bulletin board which was covered with Horse-riding ribbons and photographs. Shane watched as Nicky's eyes scanned each item on the board.   
"So... uh... Who's that?" Nicky asked as he pointed to one photo.   
Shane stood up and approached him. He reached out, removed the pin and held the photograph in his hand.   
"Kian's cousin, Gillian" Shane replied.   
"Is she your girlfriend?"   
"Nah. We went out a few times but it was nothing"   
"So why do you have a photo of her on your wall?"   
Shane shrugged then pinned the photo back in place. 

"What about you?" Shane asked.   
"What about me?" Nicky replied.   
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
"Used to. We... Uh... Broke up not long ago"   
"Why?"   
"I'd rather not talk about it"   
"Okay"   
They both fell silent, neither one of them knowing what to say.   
"So... Uh... Where's the bathroom?" Nicky asked.   
"Down the hall" Shane replied. "Second door on the left" 

Nicky nodded then opened his suitcase. He pulled out a toiletries bag before turning and leaving the room. The blonde walked down the hall and went inside the bathroom. As he set about washing his face then brushing his teeth, his mind seemed to stray... He couldn't help but notice the way Shane looked at him. Several times their eyes had met and one of them had been quick to look away. Nicky couldn't recall ever acting like that around any of his other friends. 

Several minutes later, Nicky stopped outside the door to Shane's room. It was partially closed but he could see through the small opening. He peered inside and could see Shane in the midst of changing for bed. Nicky felt his heartbeat increase as he spied on his friend.   
Shane's back was to him so the blonde didn't seem too worried about getting caught. He felt his cheeks flush as Shane dropped his pants and underwear. He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at his friends pert buttocks.   
'This is wrong' Nicky told himself. 'Don't even go there, Nicky'   
But the blonde continued to stare, almost hopeful that Shane would turn around. He closed his eyes and took a step back. Not wanting to be caught staring, Nicky turned away and tried to shake the image of the naked brunette from his mind. 

He counted to twenty then stepped forward and knocked on the door. A moment passed before he pushed open the door. Shane was sitting up in his bed, a book open in his lap. Nicky wondered if the brunette was naked under the sheets then he scolded himself for having such a thought. 

"I'll... Uh..." Shane began "Be getting up fairly early but you can stay up as late as you want. The light won't bother me... And... Uh... I'll try not to wake you"   
"Sure" Nicky replied, not meeting Shane's eye. "Why the need to get up so early?"   
"The horses... I have work to do out in the stable"   
"Oh, okay"   
"Well... Good night"   
"Night" 

Shane closed the book and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. He lay down and pulled the blanket up over his body. Nicky watched him, out the corner of his eye, as Shane turned away from him. Not knowing what else to do, Nicky turned the light off and tried to fall asleep. 

***** 

The following morning Shane awoke before the alarm. He instantly reached out and switched it off, not wanting it to go off and wake Nicky. He quietly climbed out of bed and changed into his clothes. As he turned to leave the room, he looked back at Nicky and found himself walking towards him. He stood beside the bed, simply watching him sleep. He looked so beautiful that Shane's breath caught in his throat.   
The shock hit him instantly and he stepped back. Men weren't beautiful, Shane insisted to himself. Yet he wanted so badly to reach out and touch the blonde's cheek. He longed to wrap his arms around the older boy and hold his body close. Shane felt his cock stirring and he hurried from the room. 

Once downstairs he found his mother in the Kitchen. She greeted him but his mind was still upstairs with Nicky. Mae simply smiled to herself. The look in her sons’ eyes was one she had seen many times before on her other children. For a moment she wondered who had managed to capture her youngest son’s eye. Realization dawned on her and her heart skipped a beat. She knew her husband would not take that news very well.   
Shane said goodbye to his mother, informing her that he was heading over to the stable and wouldn't be more than a couple of hours. She watched him leave then sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. 

Some time later, as she was finishing the morning paper she looked up and saw Nicky standing in the doorway. She called him in and told him to sit down.   
"Good morning, Nicky" Mae greeted him.   
"Morning Mrs. Filan" Nicky replied.   
"Mae, dear"   
"Mae" Nicky corrected himself as he smiled at her.   
"Do help yourself. There's plenty of food and coffee... You're welcome to anything you find in here"   
Nicky thanked her then set about making some breakfast. 

Once he returned to the table and began eating, Mae started to ask some questions.   
"Have you ever been away from home before?"   
"Yes, I used to play football... For Leeds United"   
"Really? That must have been exciting"   
"It was"   
"Why did you give it up?" 

"I've always wanted to be a singer" Nicky shrugged.   
"With all the travelling you must have done... Do you miss your girlfriend?"   
"I... Uh... I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up a few months ago"   
"I'm sorry to hear that"   
He smiled at her.   
"It's fine" Nicky continued. "We weren't really... Compatible"   
It was Mae's turn to nod her head. 

"So... Shane really likes horses, huh?" Nicky began.   
"Always has" She beamed.   
Nicky smiled to himself. Here was a woman who was undoubtedly proud of her son.   
"That's where he is now" She said. "Down at the stable every waking moment. Always fussing about and dotting on them. But it makes him happy"   
"Is it far from here?"   
"Just five minutes [on foot] down the road"   
"Nice and close for the family"   
"Yes... Once you've finished here, perhaps you'd like to take a walk down there. You can't miss it. And maybe you can encourage Shane to spend some time away from the place. Of course, he may inflict a complete tour on you but something tells me you can handle it"   
Nicky laughed.   
"It sounds like fun, actually" 

*** 

Shane had just about finished his chores when he decided to take a quick ride around the paddock. He fixed the reigns to Carlton Clover and led him outside. Since he didn't want to be out long, he didn't worry about finding a saddle as the reigns were all he would need. Once out in the open grass, Shane hoisted himself onto the horses back, held the reins in his hands and they set off across the field.   
For the first few minutes he was driven by the joy of being on horseback but after a few laps of the paddock, he found his mind beginning to wander. He could picture Nicky's blue eyes and the way his hair fell upon his face. He gripped the reins tighter no longer wanting to imagine what Nicky's hair would feel like in his fingers. 

As he turned the horse around, he spotted a familiar figure walking along the street and his heart skipped a beat. He slowed Carlton Clover to a slow trot and made his way over to Nicky. The blonde smiled up at him and Shane was glad he was sitting down as he knew his knees would have given out beneath him.   
"Good morning!" Shane greeted Nicky.   
"Morning" Nicky replied. 

Shane rode up to Nicky, stopped not far from him, then he slid off the horse.   
"Did you sleep okay?" Shane asked him.   
"It sure is quiet out here" Nicky said. "I kept listening for traffic"   
Shane laughed.   
The younger boy's laugh was cute and it bought another smile to Nicky's face. 

"So" Shane began. "Ever been riding before?"   
Shane was thankful they were both looking at Carlton Clover as he found himself blushing.   
"No, never" Nicky replied.   
"Well, now's as good a time as any to learn..."   
"Oh, no. I... I couldn't"   
"It's easy. You trust me, right?"   
"Of course"   
Nicky averted his eyes, not believing how quickly he had confessed that to Shane. 

Shane smiled and reached out for Nicky's hand. His fingers closed around the older boys and Shane felt a slight tingle under his skin. He refrained from looking at the blonde's eyes so he didn't notice that Nicky was experiencing the same sensation. The two of them moved closer to Carlton Clover and Shane began to help Nicky onto the horse. 

"Whoa! Wait!" Nicky began.   
"What?" Shane asked,   
"Shouldn't it have a saddle?"   
"It should... But we'll just take a short ride. Besides, he's a good trusty one... One of my favourites"   
"Shane..."   
"Just, trust me?"   
Nicky nodded but still looked a little uncertain. 

The brunette helped Nicky up onto the horse then handed him the reins. He could see the older boys’ hesitation and smiled at him. Without thinking, Shane climbed onto the horse and settled behind Nicky. The blonde was still holding the reins so Shane slid his own arms around Nicky and placed his hands on top of his.   
As he leaned closer, he subtly breathed in Nicky's scent. The blonde took a moment to adjust to the feeling of Shane's body pressed so closely to his own. He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations that were overwhelming him. 

“So, you just hold the reins like this” Shane adjusted Nicky’s hands on the reins then he released the blonde’s hands from his own grip.   
“Uh, Shane?” Nicky asked.   
“Yes?”   
“Do you think…? Maybe you could keep hold of these? Just for a few more minutes?”   
“Nervous, huh?”   
“Like you wouldn’t believe” 

Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around Nicky again. He placed his hands back over Nicky’s and the two of them held onto the reins. Shane urged the horse into a trot and they slowly did one loop of the paddock. Once they had completed the loop, Shane asked if Nicky were ready to attempt it himself. The older boy nodded.   
“But don’t leave me” Nicky insisted. “I’m not that confident yet”   
“I wasn’t going to” Shane replied. 

The brunette relinquished his hold on the reins then placed his hands on Nicky’s hips.   
“How’s this?” Shane asked and his breath ticked Nicky’s ear.   
“Perfect” Nicky whispered. He caught his mistake and raised his voice, hoping Shane hadn’t heard him. “You do this often?”   
“Ride horses? Every day”   
“I meant teach rookies like me”   
“Only occasionally”   
“Have you taught Mark and Kian like this?”   
“No. Mark already knew how to ride when I met him and Kian’s terrified of the things”   
“Really? Kian?”   
“Yeah” Shane giggled. “Now come on… Hold the reins and let’s go!” 

Nicky repeated the actions Shane had done earlier and the horse began to trot again. After several minutes Shane tried to get Nicky to make the horse move a little faster but the blonde refused. Five more minutes passed and Shane assumed Nicky was becoming bored. He took his hands off the blonde’s waist and placed them back on the reins. 

“Here” Shane told him. “Let’s do something fun”   
“I don’t kn…” Nicky attempted to protest.   
“Hold on”   
Shane lightly kicked Carlton Clover’s side and the horse took off. They rode across the field and back towards the stable. Shane’s body was pressed tightly against Nicky’s and the blonde found himself so excited by this that he wasn’t afraid of how fast they seemed to be riding. 

It was over before Nicky even realized and they were back at the stable. Shane let go of the reins and jumped down from his horse. Without thinking, he turned to Nicky and held his arms out to him. The blonde placed his hands on Shane’s shoulder’s and slid down into his arms. They stood together for a moment, Shane’s hands on Nicky’s waist and Nicky’s on Shane’s shoulders.   
He’d seen it before, in a movie perhaps. Nicky looked into Shane’s eyes and longed to lean forward and kiss him. Shane met Nicky’s gaze and, for a moment, considered crossing the line of friendship. 

Carlton Clover took a step and knocked into them, breaking their moment. Shane quickly released Nicky and turned his attention to the horse. He took the reins and began to lead the horse back into its stall. The blonde followed him, lost in his own thoughts.   
Neither one of them spoke as they were both unsure of what to say. If Carlton Clover hadn’t interrupted them, Shane was certain he would have kissed the blonde. This thought both saddened and frightened him. He dared to sneak a look at Nicky and he caught his eye. The older boy quickly looked away. 

After securing the horse back in his stall, Shane removed the reins and put them away. He didn’t like the uneasy silence that had engulfed him and Nicky and he knew he needed to find a way to lighten the mood. An idea came to him and he hoped it would help them. 

“Nicky” Shane began. “I want to show you something”   
“What?” Nicky asked.   
“Just… Follow me” 

Shane led the way through the stable to a ladder which led to the loft. He climbed up and waited for Nicky to follow him. For a moment, they both stood in the large pile of hay and looked at each other. A series of wooden blocks were built into the wall above the loft. Shane began to climb them while Nicky watched, slightly anxious. The brunette reached the top and looked down at Nicky. 

“Toss that rope up to me” Shane called.   
Nicky looked across and saw a rope hanging in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and grabbed a hold of it. 

“Shane?” Nicky replied. “You… You’re not going to…?”   
“Sure. I do it all the time”   
“Isn’t it dangerous?”   
“Nah. It’s fun!” 

Nicky nervously tossed the rope up to Shane. The younger boy clutched it in his hands and smiled down at the blonde.   
“Watch this!” Shane smiled.   
He pushed off the wall and sailed across the room. He swung out and back then let go. He dropped ten feet and landed in the pile of hay, barely a meter away from a stunned Nicky.   
Shane climbed to his feet, wiping hay from his jeans. He grinned at the blonde as the rope stopped swinging and he caught it. 

“Shane!” Nicky exclaimed. “You could have killed yourself”   
“Nicky, I’ve been doing this since I was six” Shane assured him. “You want to try?”   
“No, I don’t” 

But the brunette smiled. He could see it in Nicky’s eyes, the older boy was curious to see what it was like.   
“I promise” Shane told him. “I’ve done this a thousand times. It won’t hurt you to try it just once”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes” 

Nicky looked into Shane’s eyes and found himself believing every word the brunette said to him. He slowly began to climb the wooden blocks. Once he reached the top, he looked down at Shane and his heart began to pound. He’d never done anything like this before and the thought excited him. Shane swung the rope up to him and he caught it firmly in his hands. After a brief moment of hesitation, Nicky leapt off the block and swung across the room. Shane watched him closely and as he swung back, he shouted for Nicky to let go. 

The blonde released the rope and dropped into the hay. Shane hurried to his side, looking down at him with concern in his eyes.   
“Nicky?” Shane called. “Are you okay?” 

The older boy’s laughter was like music to Shane’s ears. Nicky looked up at him then swung his leg out, knocking Shane over. The brunette fell and landed in the hay beside Nicky. The two of them collapsed in a fit of laughter. Shane rolled onto his side and looked down at Nicky. The sunlight was flittering through one of the higher windows and fell across Nicky’s face. His hair was filled with straw and his mouth was curled into a charming smile.   
Nicky looked up at Shane and was surprised by the look of intensity in his eyes. Nicky reached out and took hold of Shane’s hand. He pulled him closer and hugged him. 

“Thanks Shane!” Nicky exclaimed. “That was fun!”   
“You want to do it again?” Shane asked.   
“Uh…” 

Nicky averted his eyes. He did want to do it again but there was something else he wanted to do even more. Something he hadn’t done yet but had wanted to do for some time. Without another word, he leapt on top of Shane and they began to roll about in the hay. After a few moments of mucking about, Shane stopped laughing and found his eyes fixated on Nicky’s lips. He wanted to lean forward and taste them but was afraid to. He’d really only just met Nicky. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off or ruin any chance of a future friendship. 

The blonde smiled as Shane looked away. He nervously licked his lips and slowly learned forward. He needed to do this and he needed to do it now. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer to know what Shane tasted like. Shane looked back down at Nicky and their eyes locked. 

“Shane? Nicky?” Bryan’s voice echoed throughout the stable. 

They quickly broke apart and Shane jumped to his feet. He hurried to the edge of the loft and could see Mark and Bryan down below.   
“Up here” Shane called.   
“Well come on” Bryan shouted. “We haven’t got all day”   
“Be right there” 

Shane turned around and found Nicky was already on his feet.   
The blonde didn’t look back as he walked over to the ladder and climbed back down. He was both furious and relieved by Bryan’s intrusion. There was no doubt in Nicky’s mind that [this time] he had definitely been going to kiss Shane. He was furious that Bryan had interrupted his chance but at the same time he was relieved his actions were stopped before he destroyed his new-found friendship with Shane. 

Once they had both climbed down the ladder, Mark suggested they head over to Kian’s then go into town. Shane agreed but Nicky seemed to be miles away. As they all left the stable, Shane fell in to step with Bryan and asked how his night with Mark’s family had been. That topic of conversation kept them occupied until they reached Kian’s home. While they waited for Kian to open the door, Bryan asked Nicky if he would be returning to Shane’s that night or relocating to the apartment. Shane tried his best not to be upset when Nicky agreed to stay with Bryan and at the apartment above the café. 

Meeting up with Kian proved to be a good distraction. Shane tried not to act different or uncomfortable around his friends but it proved difficult. He was relived that no one questioned him or his mood.   
They stayed at Kian’s home for an hour, giving Bryan and Nicky some time to meet Kian’s family. Then they headed back into the main town. Bryan continued to taunt his new band mates until he was finally standing on the street outside the local McDonalds. He then insisted on going inside and eating something to make sure the store wasn’t a fake.   
As they sat around the table, talking, laughing and having a fun time Shane attempted to make eye contact with Nicky. Much to his disappointment, the blonde didn’t meet his gaze. While Mark, Nicky and Bryan were having a friendly argument, Kian finally voiced his concern for Shane’s behavior but the brunette was quick to shrug it aside.   
Unable to stand it any longer, Shane made up an excuse and took his leave. Nicky watched him go and feared it was his fault. 

 

Shane headed straight for the Carlton Café and remained there for the rest of the afternoon.   
Mae was minding the shop when her youngest son entered the room. She could tell without even looking at him that something was wrong but didn’t know if she should say anything. Her motherly instinct was telling her to comfort him but she was afraid that speaking to him would confirm her suspicions. 

“Are you okay dear?” She finally asked him.   
“I’m fine, mam” Shane replied, a little too quickly. “Anything I can do to help around here?”   
“It’s a little quiet right now. Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your friends?”   
“Uh, I will in a bit. Bryan and Nicky are going to be here for a few days… Don’t want to get sick of each other too soon you know”   
“Well, you can sweep the floor if you like” she smiled at him.   
“Okay”   
Shane began to walk by her when she placed her hand on his arm.   
“Shane, you’re volunteering to sweep the floor?” She questioned him. “Now tell me what’s wrong”   
“It’s nothing, mam. Really” Shane insisted. He could tell she didn’t believe him but he wasn’t in the mood to share his problems. Not right now and not with his mother.   
“Fine… Don’t tell me” She smiled again. “But I hope you sort yourself out soon. I don’t like seeing you this unhappy”   
He leaned over and hugged her.   
“Thanks mam” 

Later than afternoon, Bryan and Mark entered the café. Shane walked over to them and asked if they would like to order anything.   
“You bailed on us to work?” Mark asked him.   
“We were short staffed” Shane lied.   
“Place seems pretty deserted to me”   
“Well, it was a nightmare earlier…. So, where’s Ki?”   
“He went with Nicky to your place to get his stuff. I’m surprised he took it all with him… Was he planning on staying at your house for the rest of the week?”   
“I don’t know… I guess. I mean, I guess he thought Bryan was going to stay at yours all week”   
“It was tempting” Bryan admitted. “But seriously, my first time away from home… Do you really think I want to spend it in a house with parents and kids? No offence, Mark”   
“None taken” Mark replied.   
“I’ll see you lads later” Shane said. “I have… Stuff to do… In the Kitchen”   
Both Mark and Bryan watched him walk away. Neither lad tried to stop him. 

*** 

Shane remained in the Kitchen until he heard Kian and Nicky return. He stayed there until Mae told the other lads to come and go as they please then Bryan, Mark and Nicky all disappeared up stairs. Kian marched into the Kitchen and looked at Shane, arms folded across his chest with a stern look on his face.   
“So, what is it Shane?” Kian asked him. “Do you not like Nicky or something?”   
“Nicky’s… Fine” Shane replied, not looking at his friend.   
“So why are you acting so weird?”   
“I… I don’t know” Shane crossed the room and sat down. “Maybe it’s just… You know… The reality of all this is finally hitting me”   
“So you’re taking it out on him?”   
“No! I mean, I don’t mean too… Did he… Did he say I was?”   
“Not exactly; He didn’t really say much at all… But the two of you seemed to get on so well yesterday?”   
“I… I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end. I… I’ll apologize to him okay?”   
“Fine... Now come on upstairs. We’ll see if they wanna grab a pizza or something” 

They weren’t all old enough to go out clubbing and drinking so they stayed in. Despite not talking to Nicky, Shane still managed to have a good time. Kian was the first to call it a night. He said goodbye and left Nicky, Mark & Bryan playing a round of poker. He had barely reached the street corner when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and was disappointed to see Shane. He waited for the older boy to catch up to him.   
“That was quick” Kian greeted him.   
“What was?” Shane asked.   
“You… rectifying things with Nicky”   
“Oh yeah… I’ll do it tomorrow… I promise!”   
“You know you’re not making a good impression on him”   
“Am I supposed to be?”   
“Shane, if this works out then we may all be spending a lot more time together… And while we don’t *have* to get along and be best friends… It sure would make things much easier”   
“Fine! Tomorrow… Really!”   
They both fell silent and neither one of them spoke again until it was time for them to head in different directions. 

 

Shane attempted to practice several conversations with Nicky but none of them went very well. In some, Nicky laughed at him for being such a wimp. In others, Shane found himself unable to speak and simply kissed a shocked Nicky… Only to have the blonde punch him then call him a fag. Shane didn’t particularly like that version of events. His mind kept flashing back to earlier that day, when he had helped Nicky down from Carlton Clover. Nicky had placed his hands on Shane’s shoulders as Shane’s hands caressed the blonde’s slim hips. The memory caused Shane’s body to tingle.   
He had promised Kian he would apologize to Nicky but Shane couldn’t figure out what exactly he was apologizing for. Sure, he hadn’t been able to meet Nicky’s eye all afternoon but the older boy had been avoiding his gaze too. Shane resolved that Nicky was as much to blame as he was.   
But he didn’t understand why Nicky was acting that way too… Unless… 

Shane stopped walking and stood stock still, in the middle of the street.   
“He knows!” Shane gasped.   
His actions had been too obvious and now Nicky was too uncomfortable around him. It made sense. And now he knew what to apologize for… But not how!   
He wasn’t confident enough to walk up to Nicky and say ‘Sorry I’m attracted to you and wanna jump you first chance I get… Let’s be friends though’ 

The brunette began walking again. He was so long in his own thoughts that he walked right past his house and had to back-track.   
Later, as he crawled into bed that night, he realized that tomorrow, for the first time since he’d met Nicky, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing him. 

*** 

Nicky remained in the Living room with Mark and Bryan for a while after Shane and Kian left. He tried to act like nothing was wrong, and while he may have been able to fool Mark, Bryan wasn’t falling for it. When he could sense that Bryan was about to start asking questions, Nicky stated he was tired and quickly left the room. 

“Something is not right with him” Bryan admitted to Mark.   
“Shane was acting a little odd today too” Mark replied.   
“What do you think it is?”   
“I don’t know. You?”   
Bryan paused for a moment, as though contemplated if he should voice his opinion or not.   
“Is Shane… how can I put this? Does Shane… you know… ‘bat for the other team’?”   
“Shane doesn’t really play sports”   
“That was a metaphor” Bryan smiled.   
“Oh”   
“I meant… Is Shane like you?”   
“Shane and I don’t really have that much in common… Apart from music… We’re both two very different people”   
“I know… I… Never mind”   
“Bryan?”   
“Nothing… Forget I said anything” 

“What do you think they were doing up in the loft?” Mark asked Bryan.   
The older boy hid his smirk and quickly shrugged his shoulders.   
“No idea” Bryan replied.   
“They didn’t seem too happy that we disturbed them”   
“Well, we did just barge in on them”   
“It’s not like… Like they would have been doing something we shouldn’t have seen!”   
Bryan raised his eyebrows at these words but didn’t say anything. He may have had his own suspicions about Shane and Nicky but it wasn’t his place to discuss them with Mark. 

Bryan reached out and collected the cards from the table then he began to shuffle the deck. Mark watched him closely but didn’t say anything. He had the feeling Bryan had been hinting at something but now he refused to say another word on the matter. The older boy dealt a new hand and Mark picked up his cards. Neither one of them mentioned Shane or Nicky again for the rest of the night. 

****** 

After leaving Mark and Bryan in the Living room, Nicky showered then retreated to his room.   
As he lay awake in bed, his mind filled with images of Shane. The room was quiet owing to no traffic on the street below. There were no traffic lights either so the room was in pitch darkness. Nicky stared into the darkness as he replayed the days events.   
He closed his eyes and focused on his first horse riding experience. Shane had climbed onto the horse behind him and held him close. Nicky tried to determine if that kind of behavior was normal or not. Shane’s body had been pressed against his and Nicky had wanted [so badly] to lose himself in Shane’s arms.   
The blonde rolled over in an attempt to shake the thought from his mind. It worked for a moment… Until he found himself remembering their moment in the loft. He had been on the verge of kissing Shane. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Had Bryan (and Mark) not interrupted them, Nicky wondered how far things may have gone between himself and Shane. 

Deep down, he knew it hadn’t all been a figment of his imagination. He’d seen the way Shane had looked at him and the way they had both avoided each other’s eye for the remainder of the afternoon. He knew he had been going to kiss Shane… And Shane knew it too.   
Nicky wondered if Shane had been acting awkward around him because he hadn’t wanted Nicky to do it. Had Shane been thankful for Bryan’s intrusion? It would explain why Shane hadn’t spent the afternoon with them. Shane was clearly upset by Nicky’s actions.   
But, Nicky argued with himself, that didn’t make much sense either. There had definitely been signs of interest from Shane. The fact that he’d climbed onto the horse with Nicky and placed his hands seductively on Nicky’s hips. Not to mention, Nicky swooned, the way Shane had held him after helping him down from the horse. The look in Shane’s eyes, at that moment, had been all the encouragement Nicky had needed… Yet he’d failed to act. 

Before he fell asleep, Nicky made a decision. He set his alarm for early morning then closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do; he only hoped he’d have the courage to do it. 

****** 

As he’d hoped, Nicky’s alarm went off bright and early. He dressed quickly and quietly before slipping into the bathroom. He washed his face then his teeth and sneaked out of the apartment. The last thing he needed was for Bryan to wake up and question him as to where he was sneaking off too. Had Nicky’s mind not been so pre-occupied with what he was about to do, he may have noticed Mark’s jacket on the couch. He closed the door behind him and made his way down the street. 

He kept a brisk pace but didn’t want to appear over-eager. He was anticipating it as much as he was dreading it. As the stable came into focus on the horizon, his eyes scanned the vicinity for Shane. The brunette didn’t appear to be outside. Nicky tried not to be disappointed, although it would have been easier to engage Shane in conversation if there was a horse between them.   
Nicky continued in his approach. He didn’t start to feel nervous again until he was standing at the entrance to the stable. He could hear the horses inside and he hoped Shane was already there. As he reached out to open the door, he wondered if he was supposed to knock. After all, he was on private property. He gently tapped the door but reasoned that if Shane was standing at the opposite end of the stable then he wouldn’t hear him knocking. The blonde carefully pushed the door open and made his way inside, closing the door behind him. 

Now that he was in here all alone, the stable looked much more frightening. He scanned the large room, his eyes taking in as much as they could, but he couldn’t see Shane any where. He opened his mouth to call out to him, but no sound came out.   
‘This is ridiculous’ Nicky scolded himself. ‘You have no reason to be nervous’ 

The ladder on the far wall caught his eye and he walked over to it. Without even thinking about it, he climbed the ladder and before he knew it, he was standing in the hay loft… But he wasn’t the only one. 

Shane was lying on his back in the hay, staring up at the ceiling. Nicky’s arrival startled the brunette and he hastened to his feet. He turned around and, when his eyes focused on who had disturbed him, he froze. Shane opened his mouth to say some kind of greeting but found he couldn’t speak. The two lads stood in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say to the other. 

Nicky shifted uncomfortably under Shane’s gaze and he averted his eyes. Now that he was here, he didn’t know what to say or do. He nervously folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. The blonde raised his head and, determinedly, looked up. His eyes focused on the wall just beyond Shane’s left shoulder. Had he been able to look at the brunette, he may have noticed Shane was just as nervous as he was.   
“I uh” Nicky began. His voice sounded odd, even to his own ears. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I wish I could say I’m not sure why I’m here… But I think we both know why I am…” 

Shane continued to watch Nicky but didn’t say anything. The blonde looked down at his hands and appeared to be examining his fingernails. The younger boy nervously chewed his bottom lip. He knew he should say something, anything, to Nicky but his mouth didn’t want to co-operate… Not that he knew what to say.   
He couldn’t quite believe Nicky was here though. Not even five minutes ago, Shane had climbed up to the loft to think. He liked being up there, it was peaceful and no one had ever disturbed him… Until now.   
Not that Nicky was disturbing or anything.   
After several awkward moments, Nicky finally forced himself to look at Shane. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both looked away.   
“I’m kinda nervous” Nicky confessed.   
“Me too” Shane admitted. “Not sure why though” 

That was a lie and Shane knew it. He’d come up to the hay loft to think but the second he’d laid down, his mind had become abundantly clear. He knew he couldn’t deny it any longer… He’d fallen for Nicky. A part of him wanted to fight it, to pretend it hadn’t happened and try to salvage a friendship with the blonde but he knew he couldn’t do that. Being around Nicky all the time and not being able to have him would be nothing short of torture.   
He’d lain in the hay for almost a minute, remembering their moment from the previous day, and he’d made his decision. The next time he saw Nicky, he’d tell him what was going through his head [and his heart] and pray Nicky felt the same way. 

“I… I think I know why” Nicky began. “I mean, I think I know why I’m nervous…”   
“Oh?” Shane didn’t know what to say.   
“I’m not gay” 

Nicky’s words pierced straight through Shane’s heart. ‘He knows’ Shane thought as he closed his eyes in defeat. He tried to think of a way around this situation. Should he simply apologize or should he attempt to reason with the blonde? Would Nicky be able to accept that Shane had a crush on him but still be willing to build a friendship with him?   
The older boy watched as Shane’s face fell and the brunette closed his eyes. He’d seen the disappointment on the younger boys face yet he still tried not to get his own hopes up. He quietly moved closer to Shane. Once he covered the space between them, he paused barely a foot away from him.   
Shane’s lips were moving but his voice was barely audible and now that Nicky was standing closer, he was able to make out Shane’s words. He appeared to be apologizing, repeatedly, and slowly shaking his head. 

“I’m not gay-” Nicky said again.   
Shane’s eyes snapped open. He blinked, surprised to see that Nicky had moved closer to him.   
“I heard you the first time” Shane interrupted him. Even he was surprised by the pain he could hear in his voice.   
“Shane…” 

Nicky took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He needed to choose his next words very carefully and be even more aware of his actions. He knew now that he hadn’t been imagining things and that Shane was clearly upset at hearing that Nicky wasn’t gay…   
Unless Shane hadn’t been disappointed... What if he’d been relieved? No. Nicky didn’t want to go there. He’d come too far now and he’d made his decision. Now he just needed to act on it. He took another step closer to Shane. 

The younger boy watched as Nicky moved even closer. Instinctively, he closed his eyes. He knew what was coming now. The blonde was preparing to hit him. Shane hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much or leave too bad a mark… He didn’t want to have to explain all this to Mark and Kian. He felt Nicky’s fingers brush his cheek and the tension instantly left his body. He was afraid to open his eyes though.   
Was all this just some kind of sick joke Nicky was playing on him? What if the other lads had put him up to this? No, Shane didn’t want to believe something that awful about his sweet Nicky. ‘No, Nicky’s not yours’ Shane scolded himself. 

He heard Nicky sigh but he still didn’t open his eyes. Nicky didn’t ask him to either. Shane wondered how long they were going to stand there for… In the middle of the hay loft, Shane with his eyes closed and Nicky with his hand on Shane’s cheek. 

“I can’t explain it” Nicky whispered. “I’m not gay but for some reason… I want you” 

The words didn’t seem to have any effect on Shane. The brunette didn’t move or flinch or react in any way. For a moment, Nicky wasn’t sure what to do… So he gave in to the urges he’d been fighting for the past few days.   
Shane wasn’t sure he’d heard Nicky correctly. He was convinced his ears were deceiving him, tricking him into only hearing what he wanted to hear.   
When Nicky’s lips touched his, he wasn’t sure what to do. His entire body began to tingle and his instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist, pulling the blonde’s body closer to his own and returning his kiss. Shane felt Nicky’s hand leave his cheek and cup his neck, his fingers toying with his hair. 

Nicky was the first to break the kiss, though he failed to remove his hands from Shane’s body. He leaned in, rested his forehead against Shane’s and looked into his eyes. The younger boy met his gaze.   
“I… I’ve uh wanted to do that for a while now” Nicky confessed.   
“Me too” Shane admitted.   
“So… What do we do now?” 

Shane didn’t answer Nicky’s question. Instead, he smiled and brought their lips together once more. Shane’s hand slid under Nicky’s shirt and softly caressed his back. The blonde closed his eyes and lost himself in the younger boys embrace. Shane’s tongue flicked against Nicky’s lips and the older boy surrendered to his touch. He parted his lips and welcomed Shane’s tongue into his mouth. The brunette’s kisses were intense and Nicky knew that he needed each and every one of them or he feared he would die. 

As they both continued to kiss and caress each other, Nicky’s foot became tangled in the pile of hay. He tried to break free, not wanting to break their kiss, instead he stumbled and the two lads fell to the ground. They landed in the hay and Shane began to laugh. He pulled away from Nicky and grinned at the sight of Nicky with hay in his hair. He reached up and brushed the hay from the blonde’s locks. Nicky caught Shane’s hand in his and kissed the palm. 

“So you’ve never…?” Shane began. “With a lad I mean…”   
“No, never” Nicky replied, his cheeks flushing slightly. “But… Neither have you, right?”   
“Well..”   
“You have?”   
Nicky pulled away from the younger boy and looked at him in shock. Shane had spent his whole life in this small and isolated town, when would he have possibly had time to experiment with other lads?   
Shane sat up and looked at the blonde. He reached out and took Nicky’s hand in his. 

“There was this lad… At school” Shane told Nicky. “We were lab partners and spent a lot of time together. I knew he was gay and it didn’t bother me. Then, one day, he kissed me and I kissed him back. We fooled around for a while… And more than once. Then his family moved and he left town. I tried to convince myself it had meant nothing and that I wasn’t gay… Even after I saw you, I knew I was attracted to you but I tried to tell myself I was wrong… And that you weren’t the… The most beautiful thing I’d ever seen… But the more time I spent with you, the harder it was for me to deny how I felt…”   
“I’m just surprised is all” Nicky replied. “I mean I grew up in a huge city and know that a few of my friends experimented with stuff like that… But you, you grew up in such a small town-” 

Shane moved closer and straddled Nicky’s hips. He leaned in and bought their lips together once more. This action silenced Nicky immediately. The younger boy took complete control of the situation; he leaned forward and pushed Nicky down into the hay. Once the blonde was lying beneath him, Shane strayed from Nicky’s lips and started kissing his jaw then his neck. He loved the sounds of enjoyment that emanated from Nicky’s mouth. As he continued his treatment of Nicky’s delectable skin, Shane slowly trailed his hand down the blonde’s body and stopped at the waist of his jeans. His fingers twitched in anticipation but he hesitated… Was Nicky ready for this yet? Nicky sensed Shane’s hesitation and he opened his eyes. 

“Shay, what’s wrong?” Nicky whispered.   
“Nothing” Shane smiled and placed a quick peck on Nicky’s lips. “Just, are you sure about this?”   
Nicky nodded. He placed his hand over Shane’s and pushed the younger boy’s hand against his crotch.   
“I want you to touch me” Nicky insisted as he stared straight into Shane’s eyes. “I want to feel you against my skin” 

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Shane asked, raising an eyebrow at Nicky’s (almost poetic) words.   
“I’m not a virgin Shane…”Nicky replied.   
“Just a romantic then?”   
“Shut up and kiss me” 

Shane was more than willing to oblige. He resumed their kisses and pulled his hand free of Nicky’s grasp. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned Nicky’s jeans and slid his hand inside. A small gasp escaped the blonde’s mouth as Shane’s fingers touched his member for the first time. The younger of the two smirked and broke the kiss once more. 

“Just relax” Shane whispered. “And enjoy the ride” 

Nicky closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. Shane moved down Nicky’s body, he pushed his t-shirt up high enough to expose his belly button and bent down to kiss Nicky’s stomach. As his mouth worked its way south, his hands busied themselves with Nicky’s jeans. He pushed them down to his knees, revealing a pair of black boxers. Shane’s lips traced a pattern along Nicky’s abdomen and paused, briefly, at the waistband of the boxers. He looked up at Nicky and smiled at the sight of Nicky panting in the hay loft. Not wanting to waste another second, Shane separated the blonde from his boxers.   
The brunette’s gentle laugh was enough to bring Nicky to his senses. The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Shane. 

“What?” Nicky asked. Why was Shane laughing at him?   
“I’m sorry, Nicky. I… I’m not laughing at you, I swear” Shane assured him. “I was just remembering… What’s that saying…? ‘The carpet doesn’t match the drapes’?”   
Nicky raised himself up onto his elbows and looked at Shane.   
“I’m blonde, Shane!” Nicky insisted.   
“I don’t care what you are, Nicky” Shane told him. “Just… As long as you’re mine”   
Their eyes were locked and he knew Shane was speaking from his heart. The older boy nodded then gasped as Shane’s fingers began to stroke his growing hardness.   
“Ahhh, that… That feels good” Nicky whispered.   
“It gets better… I promise” 

The younger lad sat back, positioning himself between Nicky’s legs and giving himself better access to the blonde’s arousal. He closed his hand around the base of Nicky’s cock and slowly began to stroke his length. He began with the underside and gently trickled his fingers up and down the hardening organ. Trying to focus on the job at hand and watch Nicky’s reaction proved too distracting so Shane decided to follow his instincts. He brought his other hand around and gripped the balls. As one hand teased Nicky’s balls, Shane’s other hand worked the shaft. After several minutes of teasing and stroking, he increased his pace and listened as Nicky’s breathing hitched.   
Shane licked his lips in eager anticipation. He watched as another bead of pre-cum trickled from Nicky’s opening. He used his finger to spread the offering around the head then he took Nicky into his mouth. The older boy cried out, surprised by Shane’s actions. Nicky opened his eyes and looked down between his legs. The sight that greeted him was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He watched, transfixed, as he cock slipped in and out of Shane’s mouth. He slowly thrust his hips forward, wanting, needing Shane to take all of him. The younger boy was more than willing to oblige. 

Nicky still couldn’t believe this was really happening. He’d had no idea Shane had experience in matters such as this. He’d imaged he’d be the one making the moves but he’d been wrong. He’d placed himself in Shane’s hands and knew he’d willingly do it again without hesitation. Shane’s fingers caressed his thighs and Nicky shivered in anticipation at what was still to come.   
Shane’s eyes met Nicky’s and they stared into each other‘s hearts as a bead of sweat trickled down Nicky’s neck. He felt like he was going to explode. His cock was pulsating with his approaching orgasm and he struggled to keep his breathing even. Shane was still kneeling between his legs and was now licking his cock like a sweet tasting lollypop. Nicky stared at him, unable to speak or comprehend what was actually happening here. Unable to hold on any longer, he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. 

“Oh god… Shane!” Nicky cried. 

The brunette closed his mouth around the head of Nicky’s cock as stream after stream of warm, salty liquid filled Shane’s awaiting mouth. He relaxed his throat and attempting to swallow everything Nicky gave him. Several drops fell from his lips but he knew he wouldn’t loose them next time. He took a moment to lick the organ clean before allowing it to slip from his lips. He slowly crawled up Nicky’s body [as the blonde readjusted his clothes] and buried himself in the crook of Nicky’s arm. 

“That was… Incredible” Nicky panted.   
He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shane’s. The taste of cum remained in Shane’s mouth and Nicky was prepared for it. He plunged his tongue into the brunette’s mouth and was ready to lose himself inside for all eternity. However, Shane extracted him after a few moments. 

“Thank you” Shane whispered in Nicky’s ear.   
“Me? What… What did I do?” Nicky asked.   
“You came here… To me… And, let me do that”   
Nicky smiled as he reached over and took hold of Shane’s hand.   
“I was worried you were going to hate me… For the way I felt about you. But… The way we were acting around each other yesterday… I was also hopeful that you… You’d feel the same way…”   
“After we’d finished riding Carlton Clover yesterday… I really wanted to kiss you”   
“I almost did”   
“Me too”   
“I’m glad we waited… It was better this way”   
“Better? I barely slept last night… I was scared of what I was going to do the next time I saw you. I’d been going to tell you how I felt and was afraid you’d freak out and not want to be friends with me”   
“Well, I didn’t freak out” Nicky stated before placing a kiss on Shane’s palm. “But I don’t think I can be friends with you, Shane. I need more than that”   
“You’ve got it” Shane insisted. “I promise” 

****** 

Kian checked his watch as he hurried along the street. He was hoping to catch Shane before he left the stable that morning. He knew he’d been rude to his friend the previous day and he needed to apologise to him. Whatever was going on between Shane and Nicky [though it may affect the band in future] wasn’t any of Kian’s business right now and Kian was going to admit that. He hated going to the stable, the thought of all those horses made him shudder, but he knew Shane would appreciate the gesture and therefore accept his apology. 

Once he reached the paddock, he looked around for Shane but couldn’t see the brunette. This was something of a relief for it meant there wouldn’t be a horse between them while he spoke. On the other hand, it also meant he would have to actually go into the stable… With all the other horses! He pushed the door open and went inside.   
All the horses were staring at him and the blonde knew they could sense his fear. He hoped they were all locked up properly. He wanted to call out but feared the animals would hear him. The blonde quietly skulked around the stable, keeping one eye on each horse he passed and the other out for Shane. 

Eventually he had to admit defeat. Shane wasn’t here. He was disappointed that Shane wasn’t there to see him actually standing inside the barn but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. Hoping to catch Shane at the Carlton Café, he turned to leave but a sound from above his head caught his attention. It wasn’t an animal so he assumed it to be Shane. He looked up and spotted the ladder leading to the hay loft. He hadn’t been up there since the first time Shane had bought [dragged] him into the stables nearly ten years ago.   
He took a moment to brace himself then he slowly began to climb the ladder. Once he reached the top, he didn’t have time to congratulate himself as the sight he saw nearly made him lose his grip on said ladder. Shane was lying in the hay but he wasn’t alone. Nicky was there with him! He was just about to call out to them when he saw Nicky lean over and kiss Shane on the lips. Shane returning the gesture was enough for Kian to forget where he was and fall from the ladder. 

Shane opened his mouth to say something to Nicky when a loud noise caught his attention. He leapt to his feet, offered his hand to Nicky and helped the older boy up too. Shane hurried over to the ladder and peered down into the stable, Nicky hung back unsure if he should reveal his presence just yet. What if whoever was down there wanted to know what he and Shane were doing up here? 

“Kian?” Shane called. “What? What are you doing here? What happened?”   
“I came to talk to you” Kian shouted back. “Then I fell off the fucking ladder”   
“Why were you trying to climb the ladder?”   
“To see if you were up there”   
“You found me!”   
“Will you come down here so I don’t have to shout at you? BOTH of you!” 

Shane turned around and looked at Nicky. The older boy looked terrified for a moment. Then his expression changed to one of determination and he marched over to the ladder. Shane let Nicky climb down first. By the time he reached the ground, Nicky had already helped Kian to his feet and was helping him over to a solid bale of hay. Kian sat down and started to check his own body for any serious injuries. Neither of the other lads said a word or dared to look at each other as Kian busied himself. The younger boy had called them both down so he’d obviously seen Nicky in the loft, exactly how long he’d been there or how much he’d seen wasn’t something either of them was brave enough to ask him just yet. 

“Are you okay, Ki?” Shane asked him.   
“I don’t think anything’s broken” Kian replied.   
“So… You um… You came to see me…?”   
Kian sighed before looking at Shane then Nicky and back again.   
“Seems a little pointless now… I came to apologise for yesterday. I thought you were acting rude towards Nicky but I shouldn’t have been mean to you about it… Besides, the two of you have obviously… Talked… Things through”   
Kian tried not to smile as the two lads refused to look at him and both turned deep shades of red. Shane was the first to recover; he’d known Kian longer and felt he needed to be honest with his best friend. 

“Yeah” Shane agreed. “We talked and everything’s okay now. Nothing for you to worry about, Ki”   
The blonde could tell by the way Shane wouldn’t meet his eye that the older boy didn’t want to talk about it. Kian didn’t really want to admit to his friend what he’d witnessed so he decided to follow Shane’s lead.   
“I’m glad to hear it” Kian continued. “So if everything’s cool now, can we get out of here? I don’t like the way that horse is looking at me” 

Shane laughed and helped Kian to his feet. As they headed to the door, Shane leading the way to protect Kian from the ‘evil’ horses, he lowered his voice and spoke to his friend.   
“Thanks Kian” Shane told him.   
“You two better not break up…” Kian replied. “I’d hate to have to vote one of you out of the group” 

Once they exited the stable and Shane had closed the door, Kian took the lead and started to walk across the paddock. Nicky reached out and took Shane’s hand, stopping him from following his friend. 

“He saw us, didn’t he?” Nicky asked. Shane nodded. “What do we do now?”   
“Nothing” Shane replied. “Kian’s my best friend, he can keep a secret”   
“You think we need to keep us a secret?”   
“I don’t want to… But let’s not rush this. If the band ends up a one-hit wonder and disappears into oblivion, I’ll still want you by my side”   
“You’re saying we should put the band first for now coz it might not last”   
“Yeah…”   
“And if it does last?” 

Shane leaned forward and kissed Nicky, silencing him.   
“You think you can get Bryan to stay at Mark’s again tonight?” Shane asked him.   
“Probably…” Nicky replied. “Why?” Shane reached down and stroked Nicky through his jeans.   
“No reason… But I bet you’re a screamer” 

Before Nicky could respond, Kian’s voice bellowed at them from across the paddock. Shane retracted his hand and the two lads quickly hurried over to the younger boy. Kian eyed both of them suspiciously but didn’t say anything.   
As they walked along behind Kian, Shane slid his hand into Nicky’s and they shared a quick smile. Shane’s heart soared each time Nicky’s eyes met his and he couldn’t help but give an internal scream of triumph. Nicky was his now and Shane knew this was only the start of something new and exciting.


End file.
